Dexter's Log
by Jac the Shadow
Summary: Possible one-shot. Dexter's log after a mission.


_Dexter's Log_

_Date: March 18th_

**_-It was suppose to be a simple mission._**

Dexter hurriedly bandaged the bleeding wound on his right arm as the ginger surveyed his hiding place. A school's science lab may have once been a place he felt most comfortable when he went through school days as a normal child, but now it wasn't a sanctuary for the one thing he loved, it was a hiding place as Fuses walked through the halls, searching for him and the device to his left.

_**-How the Fuse knew the Photon Disruption Device was here, I didn't know. All I did know was that this device would give a powerful magnetic frequency that would disrupt a Fuse's biological make-up within 100 yards...theoretically. Which was WHY I had to collect the final component: magnesium sulfate, and the closest source at the time when I was heading to my lab was the school.**_

"How's your arm?" asked a voice near the door, Blossom. Her pink eyes had a concern look to them as she examined the boy genius's arm. It looked horrible: the lab coat's arm having gotten burned off and a deep cut slicing down the forearm, Blossom had gasped at the sight of Dexter's arm in such a state and the Powerpuff hurried him to the nurse's office to recover.

"Fine." Blatant lie, but Dexter didn't care as he stood up, putting his glove back on his damaged hand as he adjusted his glasses, "We can't stay here any longer." he grabbed the Photon Disruption Device and tucked it into his lab coat.

_**-Blossom: Powerpuff Girl. Smartest of the three, her and her sister make up the all-girl superhero team, The Powerpuff Girls. All of them share similar abilities, but she's shown to be the smartest as well as the only one with Ice Breath.**_

The PDD was a palm-sized cube with the letters 'PDD' in bold red. Dexter would have finished the device and be on his merry way if not for the Fuse busting in and attacking him and Blossom. The surprise attack had caught the boy genius and Powerpuff off guard and the sheer numbers overwhelmed them both, forcing them to make a tactical retreat.

"Are you sure? There's a lot of them. In the air, in the school, it might be best to call for backup and wait." Blossom suggested, more concern for Dexter's life then the device.

"We can't wait." he countered, pressing a button on his watch to send a signal to Computer, "They knew the Photon Disruption Device was here. It'll just be minutes before they find us-minutes that we don't have to wait." he pulled a laser gun from his lab coat-you never traveled outside without a weapon anymore, "We're gonna have to make due with what we got."

"But, your arm..."

"It'll heal once we get to-" Dexter was interrupted as a Fuse burst into the door, looking like a mutant, dark green janitor with glowing red eyes. Blossom made quick work of the Fuse with her laser vision, blasting him through the wall he came from and melted on the floor.

"Go!" Dexter immediately opened fire onto the other Fuses that began to pour into the nurse's office, Blossom using her superstrength to beat the Fuse out of them as she easily began to make a path through the crowd with a trigger-happy Dexter following. But the more they got into the crowd, the more it seemed that this hoard was endless.

"How many-pant-are there?!" Blossom was exhausted, after punching through the hoard. Her throat was actually getting soar with how much of her ice breath she had blew at them, getting dizzy from all the energy from her heat vision and her muscles were getting sore from the countless punches, kicks, and throws from multiple Fuses.

And they kept coming.

_**-This seemed to be the final moment. There were too many of them. And backup hadn't arrived yet. It seemed that this was going to be our last mission. So many things I hadn't yet done yet: save the world from the Fuse, end world Hunger,**_

"Too many." growled Dexter, delivering a hard kick to another one as it fell over, melting into Fuse that would probably give birth to another or be food for another. It didn't matter to him. Dexter ran out of gadgets and his body had long since given out.

_**-Figure out the formula for Dark Matter, create a machine to link one's mind with a Computer,**_

"We're not...gonna make it, are we?" Blossom had to accept the fact that this was probably the end. She honestly was horrified at the idea, but her body was too tired to put up anymore of a fight.

"..."

_**-Tell Blossom how I felt about her.**_

"Not likely." he said, the two heroes' backs against each other, both sweating and covering in their own blood and Fuse goo as the Fuse began to close in on them.

"At least...we go out fighting." she panted as she smiled weakly.

Dexter nodded as he began to say something, but that was interrupted as Laser Fire was heard, the Fuse's attention being divided as screams were being cried out.

"Sorry to keep ya waiting." said a much more smooth voice as a Fuse got it's neck snapped and another got a kick to the mouth by the same girl, "But Agent 5 had was ran into a few friends.

_**-Agent 5: Former member of the Kids Next Door (KND). Now Second-in-command of the Global Defense Unit (GDU). After the Fuse broke out, the KND was shattered and created the GDU.**_

"Now quit standing around! We gotta get the crud out of here!" shouted a shorter blond.

_**-Agent 4: Former member of the KND, now field agent for GDU. And probably one of their most violent...**_

"R-right!" Blossom nodded, grabbing Dexter's good arm as the two science buffs hurried out as Agent 5 lead the way, Agent 4 covering the rear-and cracking some more skulls for the fun of it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The GDU really came through when we needed them. We were able to make it back to DexLabs and get proper medical attention. My arm still hurts, but it's healing at a much faster and more efficient rate now if I do say so myself. Blossom is also better, she only needed three minutes in my healing chamber. I needed a full hour...<strong>_

_**Oh, the Photon Disrupter! Right! I was able to mix the compound, but the device is still unstable. I handed it off to Agent 2 for now so he could continue working on it while my arm recovers-I won't be able to get much down with one arm.**_

_**End of Log.**_

The Computer had ceased recording Dexter at the comment as he looked out the window. It was late and he knew that staying up late tinkering with one arm wouldn't help his arm as he began to walk away and to his quarters.

"...Computer." he said, "Erase sentence 6 of paragraph 10."

"SENTENCE FOUND! ARE YOU SURE?"

"Yes, yes. I'm positive." Dexter assured as he adjusted his glasses, shaking off the embarrassment of realizing what he had Computer record and hoped nobody was eavesdropping when he said it.


End file.
